lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynt Coal
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "It's a new beginning, Kick - let's make the most of it." :::: - Flynt to Kick, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Flynt Coal is a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist and a member of The Clan. He is portrayed by Austin Brinser. The best friend of Vin, Flynt fought many battles against Bread Nelson and the U.B.N.V.A. to protect The Crumbs. In the quest to claim the artifact, Flynt helped fight and defeat Biscuit Savage. After Bacchus set off on his own to find The Crumbs, Flynt joined Captain Jumpa and Justin Bartisto to battle a merciless cyborg. Flynt and The Clan later raided the U.B.N.V.A. base in search of Bacchus; after the raid failed, Bacchus returned and pushed Flynt and several others to abandon The Clan. After being possessed by Tea-Eee, Flynt reunited with The Clan and destroyed Nazi Mitch. Flynt obeyed Jumpa when he disbanded The Clan, but he and Vin would form a small team called the "Two Man Trio". While in Portugal they were captured by Axel Gunner and Kaine West, but were saved by Bacchus, who reunited The Clan shortly after. Flynt supported Bacchus' goal to remake The Crumbs, and faced a rogue ally, The Paleman, and The Crumbs' Creator. In the conflict at Torture Wobbler Church, Flynt watched Rasputin and Vin die, and fell into despair. After Kick motivated him and Bacchus to finish the mission, Flynt helped fight and destroy Creator, and he later killed Paleman after he mortally wounded Bacchus. After Bacchus remade The Crumbs and died, Flynt felt hopeless, but he and Kick found a new purpose in honoring Bacchus's will and guarding The Crumbs. History At some point, Flynt became a member of The Clan. Over time, he would become close friends with Vin. Like the other members of The Clan, he dedicated his life to safeguarding ancient artifacts, most notably The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation : Flynt does not physically appear in this film; he is only pictured. Flynt, along with the other original members of The Clan, appears on a document that Rodney Nelson presents to Kaine West. Bread's Crumbs In the first film, Flynt was summoned by Glen Tennis when Bread Nelson attempted to steal The Crumbs. A battle would soon break out against Nelson, who used a duplicate version of the artifact, "Fake Crumbs", to poison The Clan. Flynt was weakened by the object, which Captain Jumpa discarded, saving the team. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Flynt was sent off by Jumpa on a mission to infiltrate the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters. While on the mission, Flynt was brutally attacked by the villainous Biscuit Savage, and barely escaped the encounter. A year later, Flynt met with Glen Tennis, Vin, and many other members of The Clan to discuss what happened to The Crumbs. Glen realized that a fake version of the artifact was placed in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and it would poison anyone that tried taking it. Glen states that the real artifact is hidden in Mekron Woods. Shortly after, Biscuit Savage arrives and attacks The Clan, with Flynt fighting against the brute. Savage eventually retreats, and The Clan goes to Mekron Woods. In the meantime, Jumpa experiences a vision of future events where much of The Clan goes rogue because of Bacchus. Flynt allies with Bacchus and fights against Vin, who he kills by snapping his neck. In Mekron Woods, Flynt finds the artifact, but is attacked by Nazi Mitch. Mitch steals The Crumbs and escapes, and soon after he tricks Biscuit Savage into accepting another fake version of the artifact. Flynt, Bacchus, Vin and Mahatma join forces with Lord Tyresius and Big Beard. Together, they stage a final assault against Biscuit Savage, who believes he has The Crumbs. Savage manages to defeat The Clan and consumes the fake artifact to obtain its power, but it destroys his body, sending him to the Conundrum Dimension. Flynt departs with The Clan after the battle, and watches as Bacchus sets off to find the artifact on his own. He then witnesses Jumpa return to The Clan, confused over what has transpired. Omega Flynt sets off with Jumpa to meet with Justin Bartisto, hoping to find out about the whereabouts of Bacchus. During their mission, they're faced with the android J-1000, a clone of Bartisto who attacks Flynt and his allies. Flynt helps them fight back against their adversary, and they eventually destroy J-1000. Bartisto tells Flynt and Jumpa that their sworn enemy, the U.B.N.V.A., is their best chance at finding Bacchus. Little do they know that by this point, Bacchus has gone mad in his quest to find The Crumbs and claim its power. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Flynt aided The Clan's raid on the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters in a bid to find Bacchus's whereabouts. While scouring the building with Vin and Kick, Flynt fights Bjorn Alvarez, who activates the headquarters' alarm and forces the group to flee. During their escape, Flynt goes out a separate exit and encounters Bacchus, who has unexpectedly returned. Bacchus yearns for Flynt to join him in his quest to find The Crumbs and unleash its power; though reluctant at first due to Bacchus's behavior, Flynt convinces several members of The Clan - including Big Beard and Reginald - to join Bacchus. Flynt meets with Bacchus at the church, where he has claimed the spear to harness The Crumbs' power. After the deceptive Rasputin steals The Crumbs from the U.B.N.V.A., Flynt and Bacchus go to Mekron Woods, where they fight Vin and Kick before facing off against Rasputin, who incapacitates them with a bass speaker. In the ensuing chaos, Flynt and Reginald fight Kick downtown before Rasputin incapacitates them again. Flynt then helps Bacchus and Reginald confront Rasputin at a tennis court, where The Clan finally claims The Crumbs. Vengeful, Flynt runs after Rasputin and enters the headquarters, where Rasputin set a trap - causing Flynt to be possessed by Tea-Eee. He uses Flynt to attack The Clan and The Bacchus Brotherhood at Kerr Park. Flynt takes The Crumbs and spear and gives them to Rasputin, who meets with Nazi Mitch. Prior to their meeting, Rasputin discards Tea-Eee and knocks Flynt unconscious. After absorbing The Crumbs' power, Nazi Mitch teleports all his enemies, including Flynt, to an overhangar. Mitch electrocutes them with lightning bolts, but Tyresius uses the power of The Crumbs against Mitch. Flynt and his allies all unite again and turn the power against Mitch, who dies. After the conflict, Flynt goes to the tennis court with his friends and finds the spear and The Crumbs - which is empty and devoid of its power. Flynt remarks that the artifact's energy is no longer contained, and surrounds them at this point. The Clan meets various times to discuss what should become of the organization now that the artifact is gone. Despite everyone agreeing that they should stay together, Jumpa chooses to disband the group. Flynt parts ways with The Clan and walks off with Vin. The Two Man Trio Distraught by The Clan's dissolution, Flynt and Vin have formed a small, new team called the Two Man Trio, which hunts down remaining U.B.N.V.A. employees. In Portugal, Flynt and Vin attempt to negotiate terms of surrender with Axel Gunner. The meeting goes awry when Gunner attacks them and apprehends Flynt with help from Kaine West. As Gunner goes off to find Vin, Flynt speaks with Kaine, who explains how he's the U.B.N.V.A.'s lead scientist and created its android program. Kaine wants a sample of Flynt's DNA to make a robotic clone of him; it's unknown if this came to fruition. Gunner and Kaine brought Flynt and Vin to a nearby cul-de-sac, where they challenged Bacchus to a standoff. Bacchus arrived to save Flynt and Vin, who were left in the trunk of Gunner's Mercedes. A fight breaks out, with Bacchus defeating Kaine and Gunner and saving Flynt and Vin. Flynt explains how they started a new team to carry on The Clan's legacy, to which Bacchus proposes that he's thinking of getting the team back together. Flynt and Vin say nothing at first, until Flynt ultimately smiles. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When Bacchus reunites The Clan, Flynt joins him in fulfilling their ultimate mission - to remake The Crumbs and find a means of doing so. When The Clan splits up on various missions, Flynt goes to Chernobyl with Kick and Rasputin to find a device capable of containing The Crumbs' power. Despite their success, Bacchus is hesitant to use it, believing it resembles a bomb. Joined by Vin, Kick and Rasputin, Flynt meets with Biscuit Savage, who explains the device was built by The Creator of The Crumbs to annihilate humanity during its darkest hour. Flynt and his allies explain the situation to Bacchus at their headquarters, before heading off to confront The Paleman, a rogue founder of The Clan. A fight ensues, with Flynt and the others being struck down. Quinn Diesel takes the opportunity to steal the device from the headquarters. Flynt joins The Clan as they bury Colonel and Corporal Crunch in Mekron Woods. During the funeral, Paleman and Creator intervene and fight them. Flynt joins Vin, Kick and Reginald in fighting Paleman, with the battle ending after Big Beard is killed by Creator. After Bacchus goes missing, Flynt meets with Vin and Kick to discuss The Clan's next move. Flynt goes to Torture Wobbler Church with Vin and Rasputin to find the "new artifact". Upon their arrival, they encounter Kaine West and Paleman. As Rasputin and Vin fight Kaine and Paleman, Flynt runs into the church to find the new artifact. After claiming it, Flynt is confronted by Kaine, who is subsequently gunned down by Rasputin. Paleman attacks and fatally wounds Rasputin, who dies by Flynt's side. Shortly after, as Flynt searches for Vin, he's knocked out by Paleman - who takes the artifact. When Flynt awakens, he finds that Quinn has just fatally wounded Vin. Flynt runs over to his old friend, who dies by his side. Flynt contacts Kick and they meet at Bacchus's house, believing he may be there. Bacchus eventually shows up, and Flynt berates him over recent events and the death of The Clan. Ultimately, Kick influences them to go forward with their mission and complete the goal that The Clan died for. The next day, Flynt and Bacchus confront Creator outside the headquarters, and a fight breaks out. Before Creator can fulfill his goal, Bacchus incinerates him with the Forbidden Sword after harnessing The Crumbs' power from thin air. Bacchus then runs off to face The Paleman at the track, alone. In a climactic battle, Paleman overwhelms Bacchus and fatally stabs him in the torso. Before Paleman can finish him off, Flynt intervenes and kills Paleman with Creator's axe. Flynt watches as Bacchus spends the last of his strength to remake The Crumbs, fulfilling his destiny and dying moments later. Days later, Flynt and Kick go to Torture Wobbler Church, where they lay out various relics. Kick encourages a despaired Flynt to take on the duty of guarding The Crumbs, which is what Bacchus would want from him. After placing Creator's helmet inside the church, Flynt and Kick head off with The Crumbs - ready to carry on The Clan's legacy and protect it in the years ahead. Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future Flynt is set to return in the upcoming fifth Bread's Crumbs film, with Austin Brinser reprising the role. Trivia *Out of all the Bread's Crumbs characters, Flynt had the most consecutive appearances in the series, as he appeared in Omega, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, The Two Man Trio and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption - all of which were released one after another. He also makes a picture cameo in Kaine West: No Salvation. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Omega Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Living Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:The Two Man Trio Category:The Clan Category:The Bacchus Brotherhood Category:Protagonists Category:Living Protagonists Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future